The Adventure Of 4 Demigods
by FishyFriend16
Summary: This is the story of 4 demigods who find the strength to stick together through all the things they go through.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Riley, Daughter of Poseidon. I have dyslexia, ADHD, and ADD. I'm what you call a demigod. My friends and I are all demigods. My best friend Taegan is a daughter of Zeus. And has quite an explosive temper. She gets along the worst with my friend Kyle son of Ares. I secretly think they're soulmates . My friend Ivan son of Athena tries to keep the peace. But when Taegan gets angry there is lightning flashing. It's scary. Kyle has dark hair and very green eyes. Ivan has blond hair, with gray eyes. Taegan has red hair and color changing eyes. The best for last, I have black hair and green eyes. I look a lot like my dad.

Any way we are all on the run. We are on our way to Camp Half-Blood.

"Listen war head. You need to shut up about my dad." Taegan shouted.

"I wouldn't be talking lightning fast dumb-ass!" Kyle retorted.

"Guys calm down" Ivan said reasonably.

"Shut up bookworm" They shouted at once.

"Ooooooh holy Poseidon! Sorry daddy. Ocean!" I said randomly. They all looked over their shoulders and blankly stared at me.

"What?" Kyle said confused.

"idiot jock" Taegan muttered.

"What did you call me?" Kyle asked.

"If you didn't hear that you're stupider than you look. And that's pretty stupid." Taegan said gleefully.

"GUYS! SHUT UP! WE'RE HERE!" Ivan shouted out of now where.

They walked forward. They were greeted by a young man, probably in his twenties.

"Hello, new campers?" He asked.

I formally introduced us. I had to keep 2 certain people in our group from killing each other.

"I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." He said.

"Brother! Greetings! Hello Earthling!" I said.

"You're a strange one if I'm not correct." Percy said.

"CAN YOU READ MY MIND?" I shouted.

With that he led us to camp. We found our cabins. I went into my cabin. It was empty. This was going to be an interesting experience.

I met Taegan at the camp fire. I saw Kyle striking out with a couple of Aphrodite girls. I was sitting next to a young man.

"Hi I am Landon Gillis. Son of Hermes." He introduced himself.

"I'm Riley. Daughter of Poseidon." I said

"Last name?" he asked trying to be a player, but failing miserably.

"No last name" I said laughing quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 11:00 in the morning and I was lying in bed when Taegan rushed in the room and flipped my mattress.

"What was THAT for?" I yelled angrily. My leg was hurting really bad.

"Omygods! There's this guy, Beck Green. He's super hot and just asked me out on a date!" Taegan said happily. _Wow _I thought.

"That's great but now I have to go to the infirmary thank you…" I said wearily. Ivan and Kyle came into the room with Taegan jumping and me sitting on the ground in pain. Kyle helped me up, and Ivan put his hands on Taegan's shoulders to make her stop jumping.

I don't think we should even ask" Ivan said. He was right. With Taegan and I mad, we are a hurricane of rage and fury. I asked everybody to get out of my cabin so I could dress. I grabbed my jeans, threw them on, took my shirt, threw that on too, and trashed my room to try to find my New Jersey sweatshirt. Once I finally found that I put my socks on, Adidas of course, and got my comfy Sambas. I ran out of the cabin and to the picnic tables. It's not the first time I've been to Camp Half Blood. I knew where most of everything was, but they added more cabins. I found Taegan, Kyle, and Ivan sitting at a table with 3 other kids I didn't recognize and Landon. _Great,_ I thought. Why was he sitting at our table? And who are those other kids? As those questions were buzzing through my mind, I managed to grab a plate and fill it up with bacon, eggs, a waffle, and a LOT of fruit. When I got to the table everyone was just staring at me.

"Umm. Hi? Was I supposed to get you guys something or what?" I said.

"Nothing." Ivan said. _Well this is awkward,_ I thought. After I was finished eating, I went to Percy and asked him if he needed any help with anything.

"Can you carry these to the Aphrodite cabin? Thanks." He said. I went and carried them to the cabin and I saw Kyle flirting with a girl. _Wow, she is way out of his league,_ I thought. I went over and said hi and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Riley." I said. Kyle was just staring at the girl and kind of nodded at me.

"Oh! Hi I'm Sarah." She said. She seemed nice, but I wasn't sure about it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Taegan was fencing with a guy I've never seen. _I better leave that alone, _I thought. I saw Ivan reading a book in a tree. I guessed it seemed ok to go over there and read too. I went to my cabin and grabbed my favorite book which, ironically was about ocean discoveries. When I walked back over, Ivan was gone. Kyle was playing football with his shirt off and with other Ares jocks. I was tempted to go over there and play too. I have a pretty wicked spiral. I saw Landon playing soccer with guys and girls and I ran over there and started playing. I was on Landon's team and we scored 3 goals against the other team.

"Campers! All campers come over here please!" Percy yelled. We all jogged over there and I saw Taegan and a guy hugging.

"Campers, we are going to have a dance tonight! Bring that special someone or go solo!" he said. A horse dude walked up behind and immediately I knew who he was. _Chiron_, I thought. It was so cool to see him in real life. He trained Hercules! After Percy was done blabbing on, Landon asked me to go to the dance with him. Of course I said yes. We ate lunch together and Landon, Taegan, her man, Ivan, Kyle, Sarah, and I played Apples to Apples. It was really fun. Taegan was the judge and had the card Insane. My entire hand was a dumper, with Claude Monet, Apple Pie, Whips, Chelsea Clinton, Michael Jackson, Oprah Winfrey, and Ellen DeGeneres. I picked a random card, and it was Oprah Winfrey.

"I don't like Oprah. She's richer than me," Kyle said.

"Omygods Kyle. Hating Oprah is like hating Jesus!" I said. Everyone started laughing and I won that round. It was about 4:00 and I went back to my cabin to get ready for the dance. I took a shower, and did my hair. I got a new shirt that I got at Lucky Brand and took the tags off. I put on my People for Peace jeans on and got my new shoes. Ocean blue Vans baby! I found Landon and we went in together. I don't know who picked the songs for the dance, but they were great! Adam Lambert, Ke$Ha, Bruno Mars, Maroon 5, Enrique Iglesias, Taylor Swift, Rocket to the Moon, The Ready Set, and Eminem were some of the great artists that we heard. The song Take It Off by Ke$Ha was playing and everyone was fist pumping. It was really cool. My favorite part was when in the song she said Take It Off, Landon took his shirt off. It was really funny, and the greatest part was that I recorded it on my phone. At about 10 the party was over and we all went back to our cabins. Landon gave me a kiss goodnight and right there I was in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and found Taegan jumping on my bed. It was the strangest thing. I also found a letter from Landon. _That's why Taegan was jumping_ I thought. I opened and it said:

_Dear Riley No Last Name,_

_Meet me at the dock at midnight tonight. There's something I want to show you. _

_From,_

_Landon Gillis. _

"Omygods!" Taegan said.

"What do you think that means…?" I said nervously.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE!" she shouted and sang at the same time gleefully. At that same moment, Kyle and Ivan walked through the door.

"Who the holy Ares is in love?" Kyle asked uncomfortably.

"Riley my little child of Poseidon is in love Jockstrap!" Taegan said. _Oh great I'm in love?_ I thought to myself. Suddenly everyone just looked at me. Then I realized that I said it out loud.

"I KNEW IT!" Taegan rejoiced. And then that's when Landon walked in smirking. _He's so cute_ I thought.

"I'm Taegan I'm a Daughter of Zeus King of the Gods"

"Landon Gillis, Son of Hermes." Confidently he smiled at Taegan.

"Omygods! I forgot I have to meet Percy for fencing. He was going to watch my sword work. But my partner just texted me. He said he had to bail!" Taegan said looking at her phone.

"Sucker." Kyle taunted her.

"Ivan do you think you can be my partner?" Taegan begged. Her temporarily green eyes were flooding. Anyone else would have fallen for it immediately but Ivan was smarter than that.

"Fine I will enjoy kicking your ass at it." Kyle said.

"Whatever. I just need the practice." Taegan said stalking off.

"Let's go watch" I said, shooing everyone away so I could change.

(Later at the fencing arena)

"Bring it on Jockstrap!" Taegan yelled angrily. Her all green Nike sweat suit didn't really match her blood red eyes and fiery temper at the time. Kyle looked definitely more serious wearing an all black sweat suit that had his muscles rippling out of. He looked intensely at her and his green eyes met hers. I always thought that they were perfect for each other and this was definitely the time to prove it. They started fencing and then at that moment, I knew things were gonna get baaaaaad. Kyle showed off his more angry side and knocked Taegan off her feet. (In a bad way.) I looked at Landon and he knew what I was thinking about. Kyle was taking out all of his anger on Taegan and she was gonna take it out on him. Taegan summoned Zeus and from then on, it got worse. Lightning struck, thunder roared, and wind and rain started to come in numerous amounts. They dumped their fencing swords and picked up real ones. Percy tried to stop them, but two powerful, angry demigods were hard to stop. They were both calling on their parents' power to help them.

All of a sudden Kyle made a large cut on her arm. I heard a gasp behind me. I looked behind me to see the whole camp watching their fight.

Then I turned, just in time to see Taegan bring the sword up to Kyle's face. She gave a swift flick of the wrist and Kyle had a long scarlet line down his face. He grinned. This was going to get bad. And when I say bad, I mean that the gods of Olympus were watching. They weren't going to be happy. Kyle made a long stroke and then cut her leg. It shocked her so much that she looked down and didn't pay attention to Kyle. He knocked her sword out of her hand and pointed it at her neck. He won the round and they both got sent to the infirmary by Percy and then to the guidance councilors. They both got in serious trouble and so did everyone else for watching and not stopping it. We all got detention and had to clean up the arena. It had blood on the floor and it reeked of sweat and B.O.

When Taegan and Kyle were in the infirmary I went and visited them and I brought Ivan, Landon, and Taegan's boyfriend Beck. Taegan and Kyle were arguing like usual and then Kyle shouted out of now where that he was sorry. He said he was sorry for everything that he did, and that he wanted a new start. They made up and Taegan left with Beck. Kyle looked after her sadly and just turned his head and sniffed. I looked at Ivan and he nodded and went and sat with Kyle and they started talking. Eventually Landon joined them and they stayed there for 2 hours. I went back to my cabin and visited Taegan's on the way. She and Beck were arguing about something. I listened in a little.

"I saw you cheating Beck!" Taegan shouted furiously. Beck looked hurt. His deep brown eyes filled up with sorrow and pain as if every word she was saying was killing him slowly.

"I didn't cheat! I promise over everything! Our relationship, my life, the River Styx! I love you and I would never do anything like that to you." He said.

"I don't care okay? You did and I saw you. I'm breaking up with you, you lying son of Apollo!" She said. He walked out and Taegan sat on her bed and started crying. I came in and texted Kyle. He hurried over and Ivan and Landon didn't come this time. Kyle sat on the bed with her and cradled her in his arms. I told her that everything would be alright and we comforted her. Kyle told me that it was ok and that he could take it from there. I trusted him for once, because I think he knew what he was doing. I left and went back to the cabin. It was about 12:01 and I realized that I was late meeting Landon. I hurried over to the dock and I found him standing there with 12 people I didn't recognized. He smirked like he does and he looked happy.

"There are some people I want you to meet" He said. I looked at them and they looked faintly familiar. There was one man though, that looked a lot like me. And I mean like exactly the same. He took my hand and introduced me to all of them. They were the 12 Olympian Gods. I don't know how on Earth Landon got in contact with them but I got to meet my father Poseidon. Zeus was there and he looked like Taegan. I told him about everything that happened, and he, Ares, and Athena got to meet their children. Zeus came in the room and Taegan was still in Kyle's arms. They fell asleep and when I had to wake them up, they both started blushing like crazy. Ares and Kyle got along perfectly- they were playing war games. Zeus and Taegan needed to talk about what was happening. I got to talk to Poseidon a lot and we finally hugged. He felt like a real father to me. I knew that this man was my father and to embrace it for the rest of my life. When all of the Olympians had to leave, I was sad. I wanted Poseidon to stay here on Earth. I've always wanted a dad type figure in my life. I thanked Landon for everything he did and gave him a huge hug and a kiss. We both were a little shocked; me for actually kissing him and him for receiving one. I went to my cabin a little frazzled and slept a lot. I was super tired. I woke up in the morning, and read a little. I found no one else anywhere and I wondered where they all were. I checked all the cabins. Nobody was in any of them. I started getting a little scared, like I was the last person in the world. I checked my phone and I saw that I had a text from Landon. _Hey, all the campers went to NYC this morning. Sorry that we didn't wake u up. We didn't know if u wanted 2 cum or not. I'm sorry if u did, but Percy said not 2 wake u up. We'll be home at 12 and if u want something, I can get it 4 u. Luv u, Landon(: _ That's so sweet! I really did like him. I texted him back and said that I didn't want anything. They were about to be home soon and I went and took a shower. I got into my cabin and I found a note. It was from Percy and it was about a quest. _I haven't even passed archery! _I thought. I was getting nervous so I got on my black jeans, my Pooh Bear shirt, and my bright blue Vans. I ran out of the cabin and ran into Landon. I got up and helped him up. I ripped my jeans on the knee and I started bleeding. He had a bloody nose and a bruised forehead. I took him to the infirmary and then I texted Taegan. She came over with Kyle and his arm was draped over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle looked into Taegan's eyes and she laughed. _What is going on with them?_ I asked myself. I told them what happened and they laughed. I kind of thought it was funny, but it was very painful.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go practice football with the guys. S'later." Kyle said as he walked out of the door.

"Ok what is going on with you two?" I asked. Taegan looked at me with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Uh. Nothing is going on between Kyle and me! We're umm, just friends! Yeah that's it!" Taegan said and then giggled. I looked at her harder and her eyes changed from amber to dark purple.

"Ok Kyle and I are kind of a couple…." She said looking away.

"What? Really? Yayyyy!" I said gleefully. I always knew that they would like each other somehow, but I never knew it would happen so quickly. I sneaked out of the infirmary and I found Percy.

"Percy? Can you please explain to me the thingy about the quest?" I said. He turned around and shooed a couple of other kids away.

"Okay, I know that you aren't our most skillful demigod, but, you have a skill that nobody else has. And that is that you have the power of never giving up. We need you to go on this quest, Riley. We need you." He said. The sparkle in his eyes told me he wasn't lying.

"Can I tell my friends or what?" I said. If I couldn't tell them, and if I had to do this myself, I don't know what I would do.

"You may tell a few. Maybe 4 or 5 of your friends, and you can bring them with you on your quest." Percy said.

"What is the quest about? What do I have to do?" I asked. I was feeling sick to my stomach as if I were going to hurl.

"You are going to have to defeat Kronos. The Titan Lord." Percy said very seriously.

"What? I thought you defeated him with your friends a few years ago!" I shouted.

"Shhhh don't be so loud! Ok, I did defeat Kronos with my wife Annabeth and brother Tyson, but that didn't do the job quite right. We need you to do this for everyone: The Gods, us, yourself, your friends, the world. You have to do this." Percy said to me. He looked intently into my eyes and then walked away. I found Taegan, Kyle, Ivan, and Landon and I told all of them what was about to happen.

"What? Why do you get a quest?" Taegan said madly. "Out of all the people here, you got it? That's so unfair."

"Ok, thanks for making me feel great okay? I don't know how I got it, but I want to take all of you with me." I said. They looked at me and just stared. We went to go train, and I trained with Landon.

"So, like, why do you want us to go with you?" Landon asked me. We were fencing, and a few other kids I didn't recognize were watching us.

"I want you to come with me because you're my friend, and you're very supportive." I said. He knocked my sword thingy out of my hand and looked at me.

"Really? I'm supportive? Huh, I didn't know that." He said. He gave it back to me and we went and gave our gear back to Albert, the gear maker dude. We went outside and Percy gathered all the campers.

"Attention! Campers, I really need your attention so look at me!" He said impatiently. "We're going to play Capture the Flag! Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and Hermes cabins go with Chiron to get your gear. Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hades, and Apollo cabins please come with me!" Percy said. We all got our gear, and I got a big sword called Astraios. That was a God of stars, planets, and the art of astrology. It was handcrafted in silver that was painted black and was casted in celestial bronze. It had small silver dots for stars, and a sapphire shaped as a moon in the back. I stood next to Landon on my right with a small dagger and a sword and Taegan on my left with a bow and arrow.

"CHARGE!" We all yelled at once. We ran our fastest onto the other side and whipped, slashed, and cut up the other team.

"Heroes will win forever!" We all shouted. I headed off with Landon to try to find the flag, and we got cornered by two Hephaestus guys both with huge swords.

"Omygods! That's a sword, that's a sword!" Landon said. We were up against 2 trees and both guys were obviously pissed off.

"Okay, how about you let us go and we'll… CHARGE!" I said. Landon slashed the opponent and I cut mine to shreds. I got cut on my arm, a long scarlet line from my shoulder to my elbow.

"That bitch!" Landon whispered. He pulled me close and hugged me.

"Ouch okay oww that kinda hurts." I said. He took my hand and told me that he knew where the flag was.

"Follow me." He said. We found it and we took it with us and ran back to our side.

"Riley, there's something I need to tell you. I, I love you." Landon whispered. Our team was cheering and I just kept staring at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" I asked looking confused. He looked at me and his eyes told me that he was hurt; he didn't understand.

"What? I thought that you would…" Landon whispered. The shouting and yelling was dying down and everyone started looking at the two of us.

"I do, but…" I said.

"Can we please talk about this later?" Landon asked.

"Yeah, sure," I told him. I really did like him; I just didn't know what to say. Taegan walked up to me with Kyle linked around her.

"What the fudge sack was that about?" Taegan asked. Kyle looked at her than to me, than back to her, then back to me again.

"I-I-I don't know. He told me that he loved me!" I blurted out of now where.

"You should've told him that you love him! You do don't you?" Kyle asked.

"Omygods Kyle when did you even become a part of this?" Taegan said.

"I started watching soap operas, and then The Hills and Pretty Little Liars! It's not my fault they're all super-hot!" He said. Taegan and I just looked at him and then shooed him off.

I met Landon at the dock and we started talking about what happened earlier.

"Hey," Landon said looking down at his feet.

"If you don't really think of me the same way I think of you, then, then I don't think we should be together," Landon said with a hurt look on his face.

"Landon, I do love you. I just didn't know what to say during the time. I really do like you Landon, I really do," I said looking straight into his eyes. He pulled me close into a tight hug and I didn't let go.

"There's a movie night on Friday. I think that we should go together; you know, as a couple. You can invite all of your friends if you want too, because, I want to get to know them better," Landon said.

"Sure! I can ask them if they want to come. I think that it's a good idea for you to get to know them. Maybe you can invite your friends, too," I said. I met Taegan at her cabin and we talked about the movie night.

"Why does Landon want us to come? It's not like we even know him yet!" Taegan said. And she was kinda right. She actually had a point there.

"Landon wants you guys to come," I sighed. "He wants you guys to come because he wants to get to know you guys better. And, he's gonna bring his friends, which means, Beck is going to be there…" I said the last part very quietly.

"WHAT? I am NOT going if BECK is going to BE there! I mean like NO WAY am I going!" Taegan shouted, her eyes blazing a furious reddish orange amber color.

"Well, Kyle can come….!" I said smiling. I felt kind of evil setting this up without Kyle even knowing, but like, who cares? It's Kyle; he won't care. There'll be girls and food. What more can a dude like him want?

"Fine, I'll go. Under one condition and one condition only," Taegan said.

"What is it?" I said pleadingly.

"I'm not going to talk to Beck at all. And I don't know about that Landon. I mean he does seem nice, but, there's just something about him that's, that's just a little weird." Taegan said.

"**There's something about Kyle's friend Sarah that's also weird. She's like, way to bubbly and she seems ve**_**ry far away from this world. And, she's way too nice, and stupid. I don't really like her." I blurted out.**_ _** I walked back to my cabin since it was almost 11 o'clock at night. I lay down in my bed, with my glowing stars and moons swirling about. The soft sounds of the waves outside were slowly making me fall asleep. I finally went to sleep and then I woke up sweating and panting. **_**It must've been a bad dream,**_** I thought. I could hear footsteps coming from outside. I slowly got out of my bed and found my sword Astraios and peered out of my window. I didn't see anything or anyone, but that didn't necessarily mean that there wasn't anybody out there. A cold hand touched my shoulder and I flipped back pointing my sword at them. **_ "_**Whoa, whoa!" said three voices simultaneously. I saw Taegan, Kyle and Landon in the dim moonlight. **_ "_**Oh, hello guys!" I said. I probably looked stupid right now because they were all in their regular clothes. They also had their backpacks filled up and extra bags with them; their weapons all geared up and shining brightly. **_

"What's going on and, erm, why are you, uh, here?" I asked. They all exchanged awkward looks and then Kyle stepped forward and said "It's time for the quest."

"What? I thought what about movie night and like that stuff? And plus, it's only September and we're supposed to leave sometime in November!" I said confused. They all started laughing and then Taegan said "We're kidding!" And then they all burst into a fit of giggles

"What the holy Poseidon? You guys suck! Omygods!" I shouted.

"We came to wake you up for um, movie morning!" Landon said happily.

"I thought it was movie _night._" I said.

"Um, no we changed it to and all day thing so it starts at 3 and ends at 12 in the morning. Hehehe." Taegan said.

"Okay, well this sucks!" I said gloomily. I really didn't want to go, but, it's for the best. So, I went to the bathroom and changed. I grabbed my phone just in case I might need it and put the entire drawer full of candy into my backpack. I grabbed a 1 liter bottle of Dr. Pepper and then we were on our way.

"You know there's going to be like food and stuff there right?" Taegan asked.

"Is Dr. Pepper a real doctor?" Kyle asked stupidly. We all turned around to look at him and he just stood there smiling.

I whispered to Taegan, "You know your boyfriend is really smart!"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter okay?" She said angrily. We walked into the movie room and sat down on the floor filled with blankets, pillows, and lots of stuffed animals.


End file.
